1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to display devices. More particularly, example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a pixel and an organic light emitting display device having the pixel.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) includes an organic layer between two electrodes, namely, an anode and a cathode. Positive holes from the anode are combined with electrons from the cathode in the organic layer between the anode and the cathode to emit light. The OLED has a variety of advantages such as a wide viewing angle, a rapid response speed, relatively thin thickness, and low power consumption.
An organic light emitting display device performs operations for compensating a threshold voltage of a driving transistor within a pixel such as an initialization operation, a data writing operation, and a threshold voltage compensating operation. Here, the emission off-period of the pixel is set by controlling an emission control signal not to display an undesired image. However, when the organic light emitting display device is driven in a relatively low frequency to reduce the power consumption, a flicker can occur by the emission off-period.